Currently, various methods have been proposed that couple several media processing devices and configure a single virtual media device to provide AV services. A typical example of local device middleware for configuring such a virtual media device is universal plug and play (UPnP).
However, conventional virtual media devices have restriction that they simply couples several media servers to provide a single virtual media server, provide a method for accessing contents of a media server that does not support local device middleware, or need to select only a single reproducing device in selecting a device for reproducing original AV contents.
Thus, with the foregoing conventional techniques, a device for reproducing video contents and a device for reproducing audio contents cannot be differently set in reproducing AV contents, and thus users cannot experience various types of AV contents reproduction services.